


Living a Lie

by Princess976



Category: Glee
Genre: Concerned Friends, F/M, Friendship, Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess976/pseuds/Princess976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Puck are concerned about Mercedes new relationship.  She won't accept help or even talk about it. But Quinn learns some news that will rock Mercedes world to it's foundation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living a Lie

Mercedes Jones was living a lie. It was a good lie. A lie so good that she believed it herself. Most people who knew her believed it. Her parents believed her when she said she was fine. Even Kurt who was supposed to know her better than anybody believed her. Only two people knew it was a lie. It wasn't until she quit the New Directions that either of them knew how out of control the lie had gotten.

Quinn Fabray still considered Mercedes her sister. She was actually the only person other than Beth that she cared about. Quinn knew Shane was bad news. He gave her horrible vibes. He wasn't who she wanted her sister to be with. Because of Quinn's behavior she was well aware of the fact that she was the last person Mercedes would talk to about her love life. So she just had to wait and watch until an opportunity presented itself. A few days later the thing Quinn had been waiting for happened. She was waiting after school for Shelby. She heard raised voices coming from an empty class room. When she went to investigate she saw Mercedes and Shane arguing. To Quinn's complete surprise Mercedes backed down from him and begged him for forgiveness, which he begrudgingly gave then berated her for talking back. Quinn couldn't watch anymore. She followed Shelby to her house to see Beth. Puck joined her there and while they were playing with Beth he asked Quinn what had been on his mind for days.

"Quinn, is Mercedes OK?"

His question caught her off guard. She had assumed no one had noticed what was really going on.

"What do you mean?"

"She seems different. Not herself. I know people think I'm stupid but people are something I understand. She hasn't been the same since June."

"June?"

"Yeah, June."

"You mean when Sam left."

"You know about them?"

"I thought everybody did."

"Yeah, even though they thought they were clever with the secret keeping."

"How did you find out?"

"I saw them in the park when I took Sarah. They were in their own little world. He was playing his guitar and singing and then they got to macking! Any doubt I had about them being just friends was gone. How did you find out?"

"Stacey told me. One night while I was babysitting I asked her if she wanted to watch a movie. She would only watch The Princess & The Frog. When I asked her why she said Tiana was her favorite princess."

"That's the black one, right?"

"Yeah. When I asked her why she said because she was a diva like Sammy's new girlfriend. I asked her what her name was and she said Quinn she's your sister you should know. I knew right away she meant Mercedes."

"When he left I called her. Just to check on her. She pretended she was fine. Even when I hinted that I knew."

"So did I. She didn't even want to talk to me."

"Then she met that dude, Shane and Hot Mama hasn't been the same."

"He gives me the creeps. And he treats Mercedes badly."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him yelling at her. And I was expecting her divatitude to let him have it. But she apologized and begged for forgiveness."

"That's not Mercedes. What are we going to do?"

"I got some news that changes everything."

"What?"

"Sam's coming back!"


End file.
